


Waiting

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is done waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Czekając](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931851) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://delicatale.livejournal.com/profile)[ **delicatale**](http://delicatale.livejournal.com/) gets all the blame/thanks for this one. :)

She'd loved him for as long as she could remember. He was a constant presence in her life, strong and solid. He was her first crush, the one she never forgot. Other boys came and went but she was always waiting for him. Waiting for him to see her. Waiting until she was old enough.

At ten she'd told her parents that she was going to marry Uncle Steve so he wouldn't be lonely. They'd both laughed and told her that she was sweet. They weren't laughing when she told them the same at twenty-two. She was finally done waiting.


End file.
